


Costume Party

by Captain_Sili



Category: Polar Opposites - Fandom, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Meraks Trinity, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Sili/pseuds/Captain_Sili
Summary: T'noy drags Sili' to a Halloween party at Kirks house on Earth. Sybok reluctantly joins after making a deal with Tony. Things get a little bit strange.





	Costume Party

“This is going to be so much fun!” T’noy yells like a little kid. 

“I hardly see how this is supposed to be fun.” I reply unamused by his childish manner. 

“Come on Sili’ you're going to love it!”

“Doubt it…”

I look at the ridiculous costume that T’noy had picked out for me to wear. Something called a Vampire I believe he said. Whatever it is it looks quite ridiculous to say the least. I glance over at T’noy who is putting his costume on. He is wearing these dark leather like jeans which are not the best sight, a leather jacket, ridiculous looking hair, something that resembles a dog tag around his neck, and high black boots. I believe he said he is a biker from 1980. Why someone would dress anciently is beyond me, but that is besides the point. We had been invited to a Halloween party on Earth, and T’noy had been insistent on having me join them despite the amount of work I have to finish. 

“I just do not see how Tony managed to convince Sybok to attend the party as well.” I say. Sybok is not the kind of person you would expect to attend such an event, especially since T’noy and I will be attending.

T’noy turns around laughing. “Bet you he is planning some sort of sneak attack on us! There’s no way in hell that he would attend just for shits and giggles!”

“Language, T’noy.” I say slightly annoyed by his swearing.

“I know, I know, ‘It's very improper and informal T’noy’” he replies in a mocking attitude. I shoot him a quick glare, and that shuts him up quickly. Not saying a word, I tie the cape around my neck. At least the costume is fairly comfortable compared to the one T’noy is wearing. The cape is black with a red trim around it. T’noy insisted that I wear bloody fangs as well. He found it funny that the blood would be dark red, since that is the colour of Sybok’s blood, however, I am not a fan at all of having to wear fake blood.

“What is leader going to be? I heard he is someone from Earth’s past or something.” T’noy asks.

“I believe Tony said he is King George the Third. I believe he was a British king or something.” I reply confused on who that is.  
“Hah! A leader as a king. Perfectly fitting!”

“Sybok is a dragon from what I heard, and Tony is a Unicorn.” I shake my head at the ridiculous outfits Tony had chosen. I would not blame Sybok if he decided to punch Tony.

“Well, Tony is gay so it fits him perfectly!” T’noy laughs. “Are you finished with your costume Sili’?”

“Yes I am.” I reply simply. “I suppose we should get going then.”

“Fucking finally!” T’noy exclaimed. We head out of the apartment, and head to I believe Kirk’s house.

_________

We arrive at the house roughly an hour later. There are quite a few people that I have never seen before here. I suppose that they are members of other ships. I am not used to parties of such sorts, especially informal ones. 

“Sili’! You actually came!” Kirk exclaims. 

“Unfortunately.” I reply. 

“Awe, don't act so bummed out! Spock's here too!” 

“I believe you are referring to, dragged here.” Spock comments. I notice he has fluffy ears and a tail, with painted on whiskers. 

“If you can't tell, Spock is a cat. A very fluffy cat.” McCoy says walking up. 

“Obviously.” I state. “I am assuming that you are some sort of scientist?”

“Yup. A mad scientist actually.” 

“I'm a ballerina! Kirk says spinning around. His outfit was not suiting for him in the slightest. The skirt is way too short, and the shirt is way too tight. 

“This is so fucking stupid! I can't believe that I let you drag me into this shit!” I hear Sybok complain. I must admit that I am surprised that he actually decided to show up. 

“You look fine. I'm the one that looks stupid!” Tony replies gesturing to his rainbow outfit. 

“Oh my God. You two look hilarious!” Kirk laughs. 

“We made a deal. If Sybok came along, I'd wear whatever he chose for me.” Tony explains. That would explain the utterly ridiculous unicorn outfit he is wearing. 

All of us head over to the main room next door. Kirks house is rather large compared to most houses. It would be fairly easy to get lost in here. He hands us each a glass of wine, before heading over to the front. 

“Thank you all for coming!” He shouts loud enough to get everyone's attention. 

“Tonight is going to be so much fun! Feel free to go anywhere downstairs and try not to wreck the house!”

I walk over to T’noy. He was talking to Tony, while a quite pissed off Sybok was leaning against the wall. I raise a brow at him, and he scoffs before walking away. So much for a friendly greeting. 

“Ehh don't bother with him.” T’noy says putting his hand in my shoulder. “He's just pissed that Tony dragged him here.”

“Hand.” I say. 

“Shit, sorry.” T’noy says taking his hand off me. “Do you even drink wine?”

“Never had it before and I do not intend to try it at a party.” I reply. I have never been big on drinking alcohol, even though it does not affect me. Even if I decided to drink something, it would most likely be something stronger like Vodka. I lean against the wall and watch the others chat among themselves. I notice off to the side of the room, that Spock was doing the same. I figure there would be no point in attending if I did not speak to anyone here, and decide to walk over. 

“I suppose you are just as unamused at this whole ordeal as I am.” I say sitting on the table beside him. He looks down at me and raises a brow. 

“I find this party illogical. There is no point in dressing up in strange costumes for one night.”   
“I agree.” I reply. I notice a slightly stumbling Kirk head towards us. 

“Hey ya lovebirds, you've been sitting here for a while now. Y'all made out yet?” He asks drunkenly. 

Spock spits out the drink he had, and I almost fall off the table. 

“Excuse me?” Spock says. 

Kirk just laughs before being dragged away by McCoy, who was cursing under his breath. 

“That was..” I start. 

“Unnecessary.” Spock finishes. I nod my head in agreement. We keep talking about how things are on our planets. I suppose this is not too terrible, at least, not for us. Sybok on the other hand… 

“The fuck are you doing!?” Sybok yells at McCoy, who was chasing him. 

I shake my head. He is not having much fun. I suppose it is fitting for him. Oh well.


End file.
